


as the sun rises

by kyvtae



Series: #31Resonance [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel Wings, Magic, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, References to Illness, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, and by loosely based i mean it's just xuxi with wings, loosely based on turn back time, set in 3020ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyvtae/pseuds/kyvtae
Summary: One day, he's trapped in a room, white walls surrounding him on all sides and bedridden with an illness no one quite understand. The next, he's flying through the air, soaring through the sky with all the freedom in the world.Or: a mysterious illness leaves Wong Yukhei with wings, questions, and not a lot of answers.(#31Resonance day 1: magic)
Series: #31Resonance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950739
Kudos: 10





	as the sun rises

It was getting late, and Wong Yukhei didn’t quite know where to go. There hadn’t been a sign or anything after all, no flashing lights that said Moon Academy for the Gifted (Academically and Otherwise) in sight.

Then again, it wasn’t like he had really expected the Moons to advertise a school for magic out in the open, especially when it was supposed to be illegal.

Actually, it wasn’t supposed to exist. He wasn’t really supposed to exist either. According to the government of the New Asian Republic, Yukhei died three years ago of a mysterious illness. Contrary to popular belief, however, he was alive (though alive and well was another question entirely).

The sickness had taken his younger brother Kunhang, but for some reason it had spared Yukhei.

Well… spared might be a generous term.

Sure, Yukhei could walk and talk and fight just as well as he could three months ago, but now he was different. Changed. A new man, as the government officer (Kim Doyoung? Kim Dongyoung? Something like that…) had told him after escorting him from the hospital that fateful morning.

Yukhei could fly.

Magic was a manifestation of your deepest darkest wishes, or so he’d been told, and when he woke up all alone in the quarantined section of Neo City Hospital, his deepest darkest wish had simply been to escape.

And escape he did.

Before he knew it, Yukhei was in the sky. He was soaring above the clouds, whooping and cheering as weeks of feverish dreams and sweaty nights spent laying alone looking up at the ceiling came to an end. He was powerful. He was free.

He was trapped, actually.

Unfortunately for Wong Yukhei, this mysterious illness brought a mutation upon its survivors, one that granted wishes and most importantly: magic. He could fly, General Kim Something could read minds, and apparently the Moon family could all predict the future.

So now he was here, lost in the woods behind an old abandoned shack, waiting for someone to bring him to “magic school” so he could prove that even with wings, he was no less of a threat on society than the tiny baby with pink booties he’d passed on the train ride.

Now he was here, alone and slightly afraid, with no map to guide him and no address to find on a map.

Yukhei shivered slightly, wind blowing through his feathers (he had feathers! Yukhei forgot about that!) as he wandered through the moss-covered trees. He stopped for a second to catch his breath (the feathers he’d forgotten about were somehow incredibly heavy) and listened to the sounds of the woods.

He could hear the birds chirping from their nests, the leaves scratching against tree branches, and far far away… were those footsteps in the distance? Yukhei shot to his feet.

They were getting closer now, and he could no longer tell which direction they came from until something—someone—tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hello, angel boy!” the stranger declared. “You look lost.”


End file.
